


044 - Cute & Comfy Making Out

by storiesaboutvan



Category: Catfish and the Bottlemen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mini Fic, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesaboutvan/pseuds/storiesaboutvan
Summary: Filling the prompt: “could you do one with some like comfy makin out? idk how else to explain it. Like makin out for the sake of kissing bc you can, not for the want for sex, y'know? idk hope you have a good day !!” from unbalancedbooks and “a short one with caressing vans face” from anonymous





	044 - Cute & Comfy Making Out

You woke up and blindly felt for your phone under the pillow. You opened one eye and hoped that it was still night time, that you could just go back to sleep. The screen read 9:48 am. You frowned to yourself and reached out for Van. The bed was empty and his side was cold. You opened both eyes and looked up. Gone. The bedroom door was ajar, and you could hear the television from the living room. You pulled on some of Van's socks and walked out into the day.

The kitchen smelt like toast and tea; the ghost of Van's morning. While your own bread turned golden, you stood with your eyes closed. Your head was pounding and you avoided thinking about the night before. You took your instant coffee and unbuttered dry toast and sat next to Van on the couch. He was sitting cross legged in an oversized hoodie. He hadn't put on pants, but he was wearing socks. He leant over and kissed your cheek gently. "Morning, sweetheart." His voice sounded as bad as your head felt. He had a packet of codeine on the table, and you chased two with coffee. Van watched you smiling. "Yeah. I'm about the same," he whispered.

When the toast was consumed Van pulled you into his lap and you cuddled up under a blanket. You watched a marathon of House Hunters and laughed every time someone considered painting a room a significant renovation, or when they complained about a lack of granite counters or his/her bathroom layout. You tilted your head up to look at Van.

"Should we buy a house or have a million babies first?"

"Get married. Buy house. Have a kid or three," he responded happily.

He leant in and kissed the tip of your nose, and you caught his lips with yours as he pulled away. It was a lazy kiss, and your teeth chinked against his lightly. You smiled into his mouth. You settled back on his chest. He had one arm around you, and the other was holding your hand that hung off the side of the couch. He lifted it to kiss the back of your hand, then left a trail of teeny tiny kisses along your fingers and knuckles. When he went to let your hand hang again you whined. He laughed quietly and started again.

Van never had trouble sleeping. He was able to sleep on the tour bus, in unfamiliar hotels, on tiny chairs anywhere… so if given the softness of your couch, and the warmth of you as a blanket, of course he'd pass out. You could hear his sleep sounds. You rested your chin on his chest and watched him for a moment. His lips were parted only a tiny bit, and you could see the almost-white of his teeth. You reached up and ran a finger along his jaw line. You traced his cheekbones and the sharp angle of his nose. He'd never know how completely and truly in love with him you were. You could try to explain it, but how could ever begin to articulate those moments? How could he ever understand that you looked at him and saw the pureness of what humans could be?

When Van came to life it was mid-afternoon. You'd napped too, but had woken before him. You sat up together. "I had this weird dream 'bout Larry. He had, like, all these bananas and he kept makin' people eat them. I don't know," he voice was still sleepy, and his hair was a mess.

"I love you," you replied. He looked over at you and smiled your favourite of all his smile. It was the one where his lips pressed together hard, and he looked so proud, and a little child-like.

"I love you too,"

"No, like, I really fucking love you. Like, fully in love," you urged him to understand. He nodded and pulled you closer to him.

"I know. And I love you that much too. You're it for me."

You kissed and it was calm and full of joy. There was no picking up of pace, or roaming hands. Just kissing for the sake of love, and the pleasure of each other.


End file.
